


Джонатан

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2018



Series: G-PG13 миди [3]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disabled Character, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: Джек Бенджамин - просто еще один американский солдат, свихнувшийся на фронте.





	Джонатан

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Джонатан  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 12200 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Стюарт/Джек Бенджамин, ОМП, ОЖП  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, ангст, hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Джек Бенджамин - просто еще один американский солдат, свихнувшийся на фронте.  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU. ПТСР, описание последствий пыток, [MORE=спойлер]диссоциативное расстройство идентичности[/MORE]  
>  **Примечания:** ООС всего. Таймлайн - 2007-2009. Частичный ретеллинг фильма [«Птаха»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/ptakha-1984-21426/)  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Джонатан"

Секретарша, звонко цокающая по клавиатуре длинными кроваво-красными ногтями, неодобрительно кашлянула, и Стюарту потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он снова нервно постукивает ногой по вышарканному множеством ног дешевому линолеуму на полу приемной.

— Простите, мэм, — промямлил он, стараясь говорить как можно отчетливее. Вот только с рубцами и закрывающей половину лица повязкой это была не такая простая задача. Правда, терапевт в военном госпитале имени президента Эйзенхауэра в Эббинге, штат Миннесота, уверял, что все заживает хорошо и со временем речевые и жевательные функции полностью восстановятся. Впрочем, он говорил это все те полгода, которые Стюарт находился на восстановительной терапии. Нога снова задергалась, но в этот раз он сумел ее остановить, не дожидаясь недовольного взгляда секретарши. Он провел в приемной полковника Эдмондса уже около получаса, и ожидание начинало действовать на нервы.

Однако в этот момент дверь в кабинет полковника распахнулась, и на пороге появился тучный мужчина в белом халате поверх темно-зеленой военной униформы и с кипой подписанных бумаг в руке.

— Люси, вот это в расчетку, это в закупочный, это, — на стол легла последняя стопка, — надо отправить в департамент до конца дня. И еще…

Стюарт так стремительно вскочил, отдавая честь, что едва не опрокинул неудобный стул для посетителей. Проведшая слишком долго в одном положении нога протестующее запульсировала болью.

Взгляд полковника скользнул по его лицу — теперь все сначала смотрели на лицо — и остановился на нашивках.

— Чем могу помочь, лейтенант? — спросил он чуть суховато.

— Лейтенант Иглман, сэр. Сто двадцать седьмой пехотный. Мне было предписано прибыть сюда сразу после выписки, сэр. — Стюарт протянул порядком измятую за время ожидания бумагу. Полковник аккуратно взял ее, встряхнул, разворачивая, быстро пробежал глазами, и лицо его просветлело.

— Ах, да! Иглман. Рад, что вы наконец прибыли. Пойдемте. — Он убедился, что принесенные бумаги не вывалятся из переполненного лотка входящих на столе секретарши, и вернулся в кабинет. Стюарт шел следом, стараясь не очень сильно хромать.

Стулья для посетителей в кабинете полковника Эдмондса, главы психиатрического отделения армейского госпиталя в городе Провиденс, штат Джорджия, были ничуть не удобнее тех, что стояли в приемной. Бедро ныло, и Стюарт попытался по возможности устроиться так, чтобы жесткий край сиденья не давил на все еще болезненно чувствительные шрамы.

— Что ж, — начал полковник, когда Стюарт перестал ерзать. — Как я уже сказал, я рад, что вы откликнулись на мою просьбу и смогли приехать так быстро.

— Сэр, — отозвался Стюарт. Сказать по правде, он еще не привык к тому, что через два месяца, когда в военном министерстве рассмотрят документы, составленные во всех госпиталях, где он провел последние полтора года, его официально комиссуют по ранению. Просьба полковника, пришедшая за пару недель до окончания его реабилитации в госпитале Эйзенхауэра, звучала для него как приказ, хотя по сути вовсе таковой не являлась.

— Вижу, что вы идете на поправку.

— Сэр. — Стюарт не знал, что еще сказать. Ему повезло, что врачам удалось сохранить ногу, хотя она никогда не будет служить ему как раньше. Что же касается лица — по крайней мере, большая часть зубов и оба глаза были на месте.

— Посещали психолога во время реабилитации? Мы все в курсе, как досталось сто двадцать седьмому.

«Досталось» — это не слово, которым можно было сполна описать, что случилось с батальоном, в котором служил Стюарт, и он ответил только:

— Так точно, сэр.

— Симптомы, лейтенант? Кошмары? Навязчивые мысли? Повышенная тревожность? Боль?

— Всего понемногу, сэр. — Стюарт улыбнулся и тут же внутренне сморщился, заметив промелькнувшее в глазах полковника выражение. Да-а, с плохо двигающейся половиной лица его улыбка все еще больше напоминала звериный оскал. Он попытался выправить положение и поспешно добавил: — Доктор, который работал со мной в госпитале, дал все нужные направления, сэр. По возвращении домой я возобновлю терапию.

Рассеяно кивающий полковник вскинул бровь.

— Ждет кто-нибудь дома, лейтенант?

— Я сирота, сэр. Родни нет, только друзья. — Он умолчал о том, что большинство из них были как раз из сто двадцать седьмого.

Полковник понимающе покивал, положил перед собой какую-то папку и сцепил над ней пухлые пальцы.

— Видите ли, лейтенант, я вызвал вас сюда не просто так. Скажите, вы ведь знаете капитана Джонатана Бенджамина?

— Я служил под его началом шесть лет, сэр, — осторожно ответил Стюарт и сел ровнее, позабыв про раненую ногу. 

Взгляд полковника сделался пристальным.

— Что можете сказать о последней операции сто двадцать седьмого?

Стюарту захотелось облизать губы, но он сдержался. Ему этот вопрос задавали уже, наверное, не первую сотню раз, и ответ он выучил до автоматизма.

— Был четкий приказ выступать, сэр, несмотря на не самые благоприятные условия. Лисий дол в Кандагаре — сложное по рельефу место, в некоторых местах скалы блокируют сигнал. Капитан действовал со всеми возможными предосторожностями, сэр, но обстоятельства были против нас.

А еще проебы разведки, но об этом Стюарт предпочитал молчать, потому что, как говорил Джек, оправдание как жопа — найдется у каждого. Остальное, полагал он, было известно в этой стране любому, кто хоть раз за последние пару лет смотрел новости: батальон, и без того уже основательно потрепанный, потерял убитыми практически весь личный состав, обороняя, как выяснилось впоследствии, совершенно бесполезную с тактической точки зрения высоту. Десять человек — в основном офицеров, как Джека и Стью, — взяли в плен. Пятеро все еще числились пропавшими без вести. Включая капитана Бенджамина.

— В случившемся не было вины капитана, — повторил Стью еще раз. Полковник Эдмондс кивнул, перебирая бумаги в лежавшей перед ним папке. Похоже, подробности операции интересовали его не так сильно, как парней из разведки или ОВР.

— Знаете, что случилось потом, лейтенант?

Стюарт кивнул, сжимая зубы на пострадавшей стороне лица, чтобы вернуться из той холодной, сырой, воняющей нечистотами ямы, где их держали те первые несколько дней, которые он хоть как-то помнил.

— Союзнические войска провели освободительную операцию, но пятеро пленных по-прежнему числятся пропавшими без вести, сэр.

— Четверо, — поправил Эдмондс. — У меня есть основания считать, что одним из моих пациентов является капитан Бенджамин.

— Сэр? — Голос неожиданно охрип, и полковник кончиками пальцев придвинул к Стюарту поднос со стаканами и графином с водой.

— Мне известно только, что этого Джона Доу обнаружили и освободили в ходе рядового патрулирования около полугода назад. Доставили сначала в госпиталь союзников в Кабуле, а спустя четыре месяца переправили в Штаты к нам.

Полгода... Это означало, что Джек — если это был он — выживал в плену в течение тринадцати месяцев. Стюарт тяжело сглотнул, опасаясь, что, если возьмет стакан, его выдадут дрожащие руки. Полковник меж тем наклонился чуть ближе.

— Собственно, вы, лейтенант, здесь для того, чтобы помочь нам точно установить личность нашего Джона.

— Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю, сэр.

Полковник долил в нетронутый стакан воды и поставил ближе к Стюарту. Тот проигнорировал его, как и в первый раз.

— Вы долгое время провели на фронте и в госпиталях, лейтенант, — почти отечески сказал полковник. — Здесь много чего изменилось. Что вы знаете об отце капитана Бенджамина?

Стюарт нахмурился. Джек за все время их знакомства если вообще упоминал отца, то лишь вскользь и исключительно по имени.

— Боюсь, что немного, сэр. Он, кажется, тоже военный.

Полковник хмыкнул.

— Отставной, сынок. Сайлас Бенджамин в настоящий момент занимает пост генерального прокурора штата Вирджиния и намерен в следующем году баллотироваться в губернаторы.

Стюарт медленно кивнул.

— Понимаю, сэр.

— Видишь ли, в свое время то, что капитан Бенджамин пропал без вести, здорово ударило по этой семье. С операции в этом Лисьем лесу…

— Долу, сэр.

— ...долу прошло около двух лет. Мне не хотелось бы будоражить армейские связи генерала Сайласа, безусловно у него оставшиеся, запрашивая из архива дело капитана ради сличения его ДНК с ДНК нашего Джона Доу, особенно если впоследствии окажется, что запрос все-таки был безоснователен.

Полковник уставился на него так, словно гадал, разжевывать дальше или этот парень с замотанной головой все-таки сообразит, что от него требуется.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я опознал капитана Бенджамина, сэр?

Судя по улыбке полковника, он попал в точку.

— Да, лейтенант. Вы прослужили под его руководством не один год и, что более важно, были с ним в плену. Те немногие, что могли похвастать столь же длинным знакомством, разделили судьбу сто двадцать седьмого.

Стюарт кивнул, поднимаясь.

— Я готов, сэр.

Но, к его удивлению, полковник округлил глаза и махнул рукой.

— Не сегодня, лейтенант Иглман. — Он показал глазами на часы — оказывается, было уже начало седьмого. — Нарушение режима пагубно сказывается на хрупком прогрессе, которого нам удалось достичь с Джоном. Приходите сюда же завтра к десяти утра, и я провожу вас.

— Слушаюсь, сэр. — Стюарт повернулся было к двери, но внезапная мысль заставила его остановиться. — Разрешите обратиться, сэр? Как вы поняли, что это может быть капитан Бенджамин, сэр?

Полковник бросил на него короткий взгляд.

— За все то время, что Джон Доу провел под моей опекой, он произнес всего слов пять, лейтенант — имя своего отца и ваши звание и имя.

* * *

Из кабинета полковника Эдмондса Стюарт вышел на подгибающихся ногах. Исполосованное шрамами, затекшее на неудобном стуле бедро ныло. Собирающаяся домой секретарша посмотрела на него сочувствующим взглядом, и он вдруг увидел в ней не грозного цербера у ворот, а всего лишь немолодую уставшую женщину с не по возрасту броским макияжем.

— Вам помочь, лейтенант? — неуверенно спросила она, оторвавшись от содержимого сумочки, в котором сосредоточенно копалась. Стюарт мотнул головой, выбрался в коридор, прохромал пятнадцать футов до фонтанчика с питьевой водой и долго, жадно пил, вцепившись дрожащими руками в края маленькой раковины.

Чтобы дойти до фойе госпиталя, ему пришлось дважды присаживаться на скамейки в коридорах и отдыхать, щурясь на мягкий вечерний свет за зарешеченными окнами. В голове крутилась одна единственная мысль: Джек может быть жив.

Да, Стью воевал с Джеком — капитаном Бенджамином — шесть лет, но знал его еще с той поры, когда двадцатидвухлетним сержантом гонял в учебке салаг из свежего набора. Джек уже тогда был высоким, хотя и пониже Стюарта с его шестью футами и двумя дюймами роста. В первые месяцы из-за юношеской округлости щек будущий капитан Бенджамин выглядел нелепым взъерошенным воробышком, что вовсе не мешало ему держаться так, словно все вокруг принадлежало ему, отчего у окружающих истово чесались кулаки. Джек не нарывался на драки, но, если до этого доходило, и не избегал, и даже после тех, в которых не побеждал, держал подбородок высоко поднятым. Собственно, из-за этой раздражавшей многих манеры к концу курса к нему намертво прилипла кличка «принц хренов».

— Вам помочь, лейтенант? — спросила миловидная медсестра, пряча в карман накрахмаленного халата сигареты и зажигалку, и Стюарт только сейчас осознал, что уже бог знает сколько стоит на крыльце госпиталя и бездумно глядит в виднеющийся между корпусами небосклон, на котором потихоньку сгущаются закатные краски. Он покачал головой, улыбнулся ей краем рта, стараясь не поворачиваться забинтованной стороной, и, прихрамывая, побрел в сторону двухэтажного общежития в глубине территории, где проживали холостые сотрудники и где его расквартировали утром.

Столовая для проживающих уже закрылась, но с дороги у Стюарта еще остались сандвичи и холодный чай. С полутвердой пищей вроде супов-пюре было бы проще, но у сандвичей, пусть даже с привядшим салатом и теплым мясом, был вкус свободы, и он старательно дожевал их до конца. Аккуратно сложив одежду на стуле, Стюарт подумал о душе, но усталость взяла свое, и он забрался на прохладные простыни и выключил свет. Матрас был непривычный, и он думал, что проворочается полночи, прежде чем найдет удобное положение, но отключился, едва коснувшись головой подушки.

Ему приснился Джек — еще в чине старшего лейтенанта. Он сидел, уютно устроив на коленях М-4 и глядя в устроенный в разрезанной напополам бочке костерок. Пламя, весело потрескивая, поднималось в темное небо, о горячие бока бочки то и дело стучал вездесущий песок. Стюарт попытался сообразить, где они, когда, но Джек вдруг поднял голову и улыбнулся ему той редкой улыбкой, которая доставалась Стюарту считанные разы за все то время, что они воевали бок о бок.

— Главное, помни: всем что-то нужно, чаще всего это деньги, но не всегда. Выясни, что это — и человек наполовину у тебя в кармане, Стью.

Ему хотелось бы, чтобы сон продлился подольше, чтобы Джек сказал что-нибудь еще, но тут раздалась пулеметная очередь, и Стюарт, вздрогнув, проснулся. За окном золотился рассвет, по коридору мимо его двери спешили люди, в соседней комнате шумела вода, на столике рядом заходился звоном будильник.

Ванная была маленькая и тесная, привычный по госпиталю поручень в душевой кабине отсутствовал, и под конец пришлось прислониться к холодному кафелю, чтобы не упасть. Шрамы на бедре протестующе ныли. Женщина, стоящая на раздаче в буфете, принимая заказ, поглядела на него без особого интереса — видимо, повязкой на пол-лица тут трудно было кого-то удивить. Но когда дородная официантка с жидкими волосами, собранными в пучок кучей шпилек, принесла завтрак, омлет оказался мягким и рассыпчатым, а бекон был порезан на мелкие кусочки. Каждый раз, проходя мимо, она подливала ему еще кофе.

Утром в приемной полковника Эдмондса толклось куда больше народу, чем вчера, но секретарша, едва завидев смущенно топчущегося в коридоре Стюарта, отозвала его в сторонку, а через минуту подошел и полковник.

— Как чувствуете себя этим утром, лейтенант?

— Спасибо, хорошо, сэр!

Было непросто поспевать за полковником и одновременно запоминать углы и повороты, но Стюарт справился. Госпиталь, собственно, выглядел, как любой другой на его памяти: выкрашенные светлой краской стены, голый пол, длинные коридоры, спешащий по своим делам персонал. Вся разница между психиатрическим отделением и остальной больницей заключалась в том, что двери, мимо которых они проходили, запирались снаружи, а сестринские посты охраняли плечистые дюжие медбратья. Когда они с полковником миновали очередной, Стюарт поежился — его преследовал иррациональный страх, что стоит ему отстать, как его скрутят и запрут здесь навсегда. Он передернул плечами и ускорил шаг.

Над дверью, перед которой они остановились, висел потертый эмалированный номерок с номером двадцать один. Изнутри не доносилось ни звука, в отличие от некоторых палат, мимо которых они проходили, и Стюарт подавил желание заглянуть в маленькое забранное мелкой сеткой окошечко в верхней части двери. У сестринского поста что-то задребезжало, и скучающий санитар-латинос выкатил в коридор громоздкую тележку. Рядом шла невысокая светловолосая медсестра. При виде полковника она поспешно оправила чистую, но несколько небрежно отутюженную униформу и поспешила к ним.

— Доброе утро, полковник.

— Доброе утро, эм… — Эдмондс опустил глаза на вышитое у нее на нагрудном кармане имя. — Сестра Миллс.

— Что-то случилось, полковник? — Она была не так молода, как показалось сначала Стюарту — лет тридцати пяти или даже больше. В уголках ее глаз уже залегли тоненькие морщинки, покрасневшие руки были в заусеницах, а на растоптанных белых тряпичных тапочках отчетливо выделялся бугорок косточки большого пальца.

— Нет-нет, эм... сестра Миллс.

— Мэри, — мягко подсказала она, как показалось Стюарту, уже не в первый раз.

— Скажите, Мэри, за Джона Доу в двадцать первой отвечаете вы?

— Да, полковник. Понедельник, среда, пятница и каждое второе и четвертое воскресенье месяца, сэр. В остальные дни дежурит Салли Сэррас. Хотите, чтобы я принесла с поста его карту, полковник?

— Нет, нет, в этом нет нужды. — Он поглядел на тележку. — Пациенту пора завтракать?

Медсестра глянула на большой циферблат в дальнем конце коридора и смущенно улыбнулась, сразу становясь на несколько лет моложе.

— Я начинаю с сержанта Эверсмана в двадцатой, полковник. Для Джона еще рановато.

— Тогда просто откройте дверь, мисс Миллс. У мистера Доу сегодня посетитель. — Полковник показал на Стюарта, и тот постарался улыбнуться только одним уголком рта.

— Конечно, сэр. Джон тихий, с ним никаких проблем, только двигайтесь медленно и говорите тише, лейтенант, — добавила она, уже обращаясь к Стюарту. — Не нужно его пугать.

Стью машинально кивнул, хотя в голове не укладывалось, что «тихий» и «не пугать» может быть про Джека. Щелкнул, проворачиваясь, замок, и дверь беззвучно отворилась. Стюарт вошел.

Палата оказалась чуть меньше комнаты, где поселили его самого, и стены здесь были не выкрашены, а до самого потолка покрыты светлым кафелем. Вся обстановка состояла из вделанной в стену раковины и унитаза без крышки в одном углу и кровати без спинки в противоположном. На вентилях сквозь несколько слоев краски кое-где проступала ржавчина, в бачке неумолчно журчала вода. Напротив двери высоко, выше человеческого роста находилось небольшое, тоже забранное сеткой окошко.

В первый момент Стюарту показалось, что палата пуста, на него вновь нахлынул посетивший его в коридорах страх и сердце заколотилось чаще. А потом он заметил, что простынь, свисающая с разворошенной кровати, еле заметно колышется у самого пола.

— Капитан Бенджамин? — хрипло позвал Стью. — Сэр?

Из-под кровати не донеслось ни звука. Стюарт, неловко подогнув раненую ногу, опустился на колени, игнорируя проснувшуюся в бедре боль.

— Сэр? Это лейтенант Иглман, сэр. Я… Я пришел вас проведать. Я собираюсь отодвинуть простыню, хорошо, сэр? Совсем чуть-чуть. Вам не… — Он сглотнул, чувствуя себя до крайности глупо. — Вам не нужно беспокоиться, сэр.

На то, чтобы вытянуть руку и на пару дюймов приподнять край простыни, ушла, кажется, целая вечность. Под конец пальцы здорово дрожали, но Стью было плевать, что полковник может это заметить. Складки поползли вверх. Сбившееся в ногах койки одеяло свешивалось на пол, и под кроватью было темно, но все-таки Стью различил в зыбком полумраке очертания скорчившегося человека. Тот прикрывал голову рукой, и лица было не разглядеть.

— Сэр? — тихо позвал Стью еще раз, а потом, понизив голос так, чтоб не услышали от двери: — Джек?

Лежащий не пошевелился. Возле двери задребезжала тележка, и Стюарт вздрогнул всем телом. Мышцы бедра, свело и ему пришлось ухватиться за край кровати, чтобы переждать спазм. Сзади прошелестели мягкие шаги.

— Он часто там спит, лейтенант. Многие так спят после возвращения, — тихо сказала сестра Миллс.

Она пристроила поднос завтраком на маленьком раскладном стульчике, который принесла с собой, и, присев рядом со Стюартом, заглянула под кровать.

— Доброе утро, Джон, дорогой. Время завтракать.

Несколько долгих мгновений ничего не происходило. Стюарт открыл было рот, но Мэри, словно почувствовав, сделала предостерегающий жест.

— Помнишь меня, солдат? — мягко спросила она. — Я Мэри. Я принесла завтрак. Ты ведь проголодался за ночь, да, Джон?

Фигура под кроватью шевельнулась и задвигалась неловкими, по-крабьи неуклюжими движениями, но не в сторону Мэри, а к узенькому пространству между стеной и кроватью.

— Вот и хорошо, Джон. Вот и славно, — проворковала Мэри и, кажется, сказала что-то еще, но Стюарт уже не слышал. В какой-то момент рука, которой Джон Доу все это время прикрывал голову, опустилась, и Стью узнал эти точеные скулы, ровную линию челюсти, ямочку на подбородке и капризный изгиб пухлых губ. Единственным, что он не узнавал, был взгляд переменчивых, то светло-серых, то ярко-голубых глаз. Пустой, расфокусированный, лишенный даже проблеска мысли, он был безжизненно обращен в никуда, словно слепые окна давно покинутого дома.

За дверью негромко кашлянул полковник. Стюарт поднялся, будто во сне, и, припадая на затекшую в неудобной позе ногу, проковылял к Эдмондсу. Мэри за его спиной села на стульчик и поставила поднос с завтраком себе на колени.

— Что скажете, лейтенант? — поинтересовался Эдмондс, и Стюарт отчетливо ощутил за нарочитой небрежностью его тона неподдельный интерес. На ум некстати пришел вчерашний сон — утром Стью пытался вспомнить, был подобный разговор просто плодом его воображения или случился наяву, но так и ничего и не решил. И сейчас контраст между прежним, всегда уверенным, спокойным и способным даже под пулями сохранять четкость мышления командиром, и тем, кого он увидел в маленькой белой палате, обрушился на него как ведро ледяной воды.

Стью оглянулся. Джек застыл в неловкой скособоченной позе, вжавшись в свой угол за кроватью. На нем была застиранная голубая хлопчатобумажная пижама с липучками вместо пуговиц. На голове вместо привычных аккуратных кудрей темнел ежик, немногим длиннее, чем у самого Стюарта, которому выбривали перед операциями полголовы и который, когда смог доковылять до зеркала, сбрил к черту и все остальное. Джек был без обуви — в одних тонких серых носках. И с руками было что-то не так, но он прятал их в складках пижамы на груди, и Стюарт никак не мог разглядеть, что именно.

— Это он, сэр, — сглотнув, ответил Стюарт. Слова выдирались из пересохшего горла хриплым карканьем. — Это капитан Бенджамин.

Полковник медленно кивнул.

— Что ж, лейтенант. Безусловно, это хорошие новости. Я имею в виду семью капитана, разумеется…

— Извините, полковник, — перебил Стюарт. — Но капитан… он всегда такой?

Эдмондс растерянно нахмурился, потом круглое лицо его разгладилось.

— Если вы имеете в виду, поступил ли к нам Джон… кхм, капитан Бенджамин, в таком состоянии, то да, лейтенант. Более того — было намного хуже. Подобные пациенты плохо переносят транспортировку и перемену обстановки.

— Что с ним, сэр?

Эдмондс засунул руки в карманы белого халата, не сходившегося на выступающем животе.

— Сейчас капитан вполне здоров физически. Сразу после освобождения состояние, как вы наверняка можете себе представить, лейтенант, было опасным для жизни, но не столько из-за тяжести ранений, сколько из-за условий, так сказать, содержания. Истощение, дизентерия, сепсис — обычный набор, который диагностируется в подобных случаях. Что же касается состояния психики… — Тут Эдмондс пожал плечами, и по лицу его скользнуло недовольное выражение, словно состояние Джека каким-то образом вредило ему лично . — По крайней мере, нам удалось в значительной мере его стабилизировать.

Они помолчали, наблюдая, как сестра Миллс подносит ложку к губам Джека и, когда тот, помедлив, нехотя приоткрывает рот, проталкивает ее между его губ и наклоняет, давая содержимому стечь в рот. Джек сделал пару ленивых жевательных движений. Кадык дернулся вверх-вниз, когда он сглотнул. За все это время отсутствующее выражение его лица совершенно не изменилось. Стюарт скосил глаза на поднос: жидкое картофельное пюре с мясной подливой и раздавленный в кашу зеленый горошек. Менее аппетитной на вид — да и на вкус — пищи сложно было придумать, это он знал по собственному опыту пребывания в госпиталях.

— Послушайте, лейтенант, — сказал полковник с неожиданным интересом, и Стюарт с трудом оторвал взгляд от своего командира. — Как скоро вам должны это снимать? — Эдмондс указал на повязку, закрывающую левую сторону лица. Стюарт растерянно захлопал глазами от неожиданной смены темы.

— Через три недели, сэр. Медкарту отправили в Портленд, откуда я родом, сэр. Там направление в местный военный госпиталь и комитет по делам ветеранов.

Полковник задумчиво покивал.

— Давайте сделаем вот что, лейтенант. Я договорюсь с коллегами, чтобы вас понаблюдали здесь это время, а вы будете навещать капитана на протяжении, скажем, пары часов в день или больше — на усмотрение персонала. Возможно, присутствие знакомого человека окажет на его состояние более благотворное влияние. Что скажете, Иглман?

— Я готов, сэр. Конечно же.

Эдмондс довольно хлопнул его по плечу.

— Отлично, лейтенант! Распоряжусь, чтобы вам выдали временный пропуск. — Он шагнул к сестринскому посту, но остановился и снова повернулся к Стюарту. — И вот что, лейтенант: думаю, учитывая состояние капитана, будет неэтично сообщать о его возвращении кому-либо до того, как об этом узнает семья.

Полковник выжидающе посмотрел на Стюарта, и тот торопливо кивнул.

— Да, сэр. Я буду молчать, сэр.

— Отлично, лейтенант. Приятно знать, что мы поняли друг друга.

Стюарт кивал ему вслед, пока полковник не скрылся за поворотом. А потом, поймав на себе любопытный взгляд санитара, лениво опиравшегося о тележку, поспешил вернулся в палату.

— Полковник мне разрешил… — начал он, неловко усаживаясь на пол и пытаясь поудобнее пристроить натруженную уже с самого утра ногу.

— Я слышала, лейтенант, — кивнула Мэри, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Джек сидел вполоборота к ней, уткнувшись лбом в кафельную стену, и с каждой ложкой все неохотнее открывал рот. В уголке рта у него виднелось что-то зеленое. Стюарт с трудом сглотнул. От постоянного журчания воды в неисправном бачке унитаза пить хотелось еще сильнее, но о том, чтобы снова напрячь ногу, в ближайшие пять минут нечего было и думать.

— У него проблемы с твердой пищей, мэм? — спросил он, чтобы немного отвлечься.

— У него проблемы с двигательной функцией, дорогой, — откликнулась Мэри. — Кататонический ступор. Полковник не давал тебе почитать его медицинскую карту?

Стюарт покачал головой и, сообразив, что она не может его видеть, сказал:

— Нет, мэм. Я не родственник, мы вместе служили.

— Ну, я не сболтнула тебе ничего, чего бы ты не прочел на той картонке в коридоре возле двери.

— Спасибо, мэм.

— Ради бога, зови меня Мэри, я и так большую часть времени чувствую себя престарелой нянькой в детском саду.

— Простите, м… Мэри, — вовремя спохватился он.

Та, хмурясь, пыталась уговорить Джека еще на одну ложечку, но капитан отвернулся совсем и плотно сомкнул губы. По правому виску вдоль линии роста волос у него тянулся бугристый шрам, заметил Стюарт.

— Может быть, я попробую? — предложил он, но Мэри покачала головой.

— Не сегодня, лейтенант. И не завтра, — предупреждающим тоном сказала она, бросив на него строгий взгляд через плечо. — Он неважно ест у Салли, а ему надо хотя бы нижнюю границу нормы набрать.

— Хорошо, мэм, — поспешно согласился Стюарт и замер, заметив, что Джек сильнее съежился в своем углу.

— Вам пора, лейтенант, — не меняя тона, мягко, но непреклонно сказала Мэри. — Он плохо реагирует на новых людей. Завтра сможете остаться чуть дольше, через несколько дней он к вам привыкнет.

Стюарт медленно и неловко поднялся на ноги. Джек на полу сжался в комок, прикрывая локтем голову. Кости черепа трогательно вырисовывались под темным пушком остриженных волос, в вороте болтавшейся на нем пижамы можно было пересчитать выпирающие позвонки, но Стюарт смотрел не на них, а на прикрывающую затылок руку — на неловко скрюченных пальцах не было ни одного ногтя.

Стюарт вывалился в коридор, чуть не сшибив тележку. Санитар в последний момент отдернул ее с пути. Стюарт вслепую побрел по коридору, и лишь наткнувшись на решетку, отгораживавшую лестничную клетку, сообразил, что пошел не туда, развернулся и побрел обратно. Теперь уже была открыта дверь палаты номер двадцать два, а латинос смотрел на него с откровенной насмешкой. Стюарту хотелось поскорее оставить этот взгляд позади, но все же он задержался у двери палаты Джека, чтобы прочитать сведения о пациенте, закрепленные в пластиковой ячейке справа от двери.

Джон Доу, значилось там. Пол мужской, возраст от двадцати пяти до тридцати пяти лет. Противоударная травма черепа средней тяжести, ожоговая травма ладоней и ступней второй-третьей степени, каталептический ступор, шок. Стюарт заглянул в окошко на двери: Джек сидел на том же месте, где кормила его Мэри, по-прежнему отвернувшись к стене и прикрывая рукой голову. Стюарт поспешно отвел взгляд, словно в том, чтобы видеть командира вот таким, было что-то постыдное.

Когда он ковылял мимо сестринского поста, его окликнули, но Стюарт лишь ускорил шаг, подгоняемый вновь вспыхнувшим страхом, что его тоже запрут здесь, в соседней с Джеком палате. Запыхавшаяся медсестра нагнала его у решетки, закрывавшей выход из психиатрического отделения, недовольно вручила временный пропуск и дала знак санитарам по ту сторону отпереть дверь.

Натруженная нога ужасно болела, но до самого фойе Стюарт шел, не отдыхая и не оглядываясь.

* * *

Оказавшись на улице, Стюарт доковылял до ближайшей скамейки и, тяжело опустившись на нее, вытянул раненую ногу и застыл, упершись локтями в здоровое колено.

Он практически не помнил тех дней, что провел в плену. Накануне, когда их безжалостно поливали минометным огнем, он попал под удар, и бедро страшно посекло осколками. Лишь чудом ни один не задел крупных вен и артерий. Спас-пакеты давно были потрачены на других раненых. Джек перетянул ногу их ремнями и каждый час ослаблял жгуты на несколько минут. Может быть, если бы не Стью, их бы и не взяли. А может, так продолжили бы поливать огнем, пока на том бесплодном пыльном клочке земли, куда их загнали, не осталось бы никого живого.

Стью помнил яму, в которой их держали сначала вместе — всех десятерых. Потом они остались одни с Джеком — он не знал, не то это их куда-то отсадили, не то остальных увели. Те дни он провел в беспамятстве, ненадолго приходя в себя и снова теряя сознание от слабости и боли. Его и бросили-то при начале штурма, вероятно, сочтя если не мертвым, то умирающим. А Джек остался у них еще на тринадцать месяцев.

Стюарт рывком выпрямился, чувствуя, как на теле проступил холодный пот, хотя стояло начало августа и день был жаркий. Воспоминания перед мысленным взором чуть поблекли, но вызванная ими паника колыхалась на краю сознания, готовая в любой момент запустить в него свои цепкие когти. Маленькие задачи, вспомнил Стюарт психотерапевта, нужно ставить себе маленькие задачи и целиком сосредотачиваться на них. Он вспомнил, что хочет пить, и, заставив себя подняться, побрел на нетвердых ногах в сторону жилого корпуса.

Добыв у автомата бутылку прохладной воды, он запил пару таблеток из тех, что вручили ему при выписке, аккуратно повесил китель на спинку стула и сел на кровать, чтобы дать ноге небольшую передышку. На прикрепленном к двери листе с правилами проживания, под запретом на курение в комнатах и часами работы столовой, был написан пароль от вай-фай, но от чтения с экрана телефона у него разболелась голова. Нужно раздобыть ноутбук, подумал Стью, устало прикрыв глаза и откинувшись затылком на стену.

Проснулся он в шестом часу вечера с затекшей шеей и ноющими от сна в неудобной позе плечами, и хватило его только на то, чтобы раздеться до белья и забраться под одеяло.

В глухой темный час ночи, когда действие таблеток закончилось, он снова оказался в Лисьем долу в составе гибнущего батальона. Вокруг падали люди, пули поднимали фонтанчики песка под ногами, и Джек что-то кричал ему на ухо, показывая в ту сторону, откуда они пришли.

Стью проснулся рывком, все еще чувствуя на зубах привкус песка, выплюнул изо рта край наволочки, которую стискивал зубами во сне, и с трудом подавил рвотный позыв. Небо за окном медленно серело. Часы показывали начало пятого. Большинство окон в корпусах госпиталя были темны. Стюарту вдруг захотелось полной грудью втянуть прохладный ночной воздух, убедиться, что больше он не в Афганистане, но ручка с окна была скручена. Торопливо натянув брюки и накинув китель прямо поверх пропотевшей футболки, он вышел на крыльцо.

Территория госпиталя медленно просыпалась. Возле маленького хозяйственного корпуса разгружали тюки, пахнущие промышленной прачечной, возле одного из корпусов курил, присев на корточки, медбрат в наброшенной поверх униформы ветровке. Вдалеке проскрипели по асфальту шины какой-то ранней пташки. Стюарт вдыхал и выдыхал на счет, чувствуя, как отголоски ночного кошмара остывают на коже вместе с капельками испарины.

На обратном пути он остановился возле стеклянной кабинки, где, уткнувшись в телефон, сидел молоденький парнишка, выполняющий функции не то коменданта, не то ночного сторожа, и спросил где можно раздобыть ноутбук. Парнишка буркнул: «В магазине, приятель», — осекся, подняв голову, и, метнувшись в подсобку, притащил потрепанную технику с полустершимися наклейками бейсбольных игроков и видеоигр.

— Вернете, когда будете уезжать, мистер.

Стюарт поблагодарил и уже у себя в комнате, подумав, не решил ли парнишка, что потрепанному вояке приспичило подрочить на порнушку, рассмеялся впервые за последние года полтора. Даже то, что заживающие рубцы на щеке тянуло, не смогло его остановить.

* * *

Сменщицей Мэри Миллс была Салли Сэррас — тучная громкоголосая пятидесятилетняя женщина итальянских кровей, которая не умолкала, наверное, на протяжении всех двенадцати часов своего дежурства, громогласно распекая своих пятерых детей, восьмерых внуков, руководство госпиталя, пенсионную систему и правительство и при этом не испытывая ни малейшей нужды в слушателях. Дежуривший с ней долговязый прыщавый парень обычно затыкал уши наушниками, но Салли это ничуть не смущало.

Завидев топчущегося у двадцать первой палаты Стюарта, она цепким взглядом окинула его с ног до головы и, не особо беспокоясь, что он может ее слышать, проворчала себе под нос, что Эдмондс превратил отделение в проходной двор и не нужны ей тут «всякие», она свою работу знает. Стюарт вошел в палату и опустился на пол у стены напротив кровати, с удовольствием вытянув ноги.

Джек сидел, забившись в тот же угол за кроватью, что и вчера, и, разумеется, на «Доброе утро, сэр» никак не отреагировал. Впрочем, и на Салли он едва реагировал — приоткрывал рот совсем чуть-чуть, так что едва можно было пропихнуть ложку, и подолгу застывал прежде, чем скорее покатав пищу во рту, чем прожевав, сделать глотательное движение. Впрочем, завтрак состоял из пищи, жевать которую было необязательно — водянистой каши и желе неестественно-желтого цвета, которое Джек отказался есть наотрез.

— Я останусь с ним, если вы не против, мэм. Полковник Эдмондс разрешил мне, — сказал Стью, когда Салли поднялась, оставив безуспешные попытки впихнуть в Джека десерт. Медсестра равнодушно пожала плечами.

— Двери положено запирать, но постучите, как надоест — мне еще дюжину палат кормить.

Стюарт кивнул, с облегчением вздохнув, когда дверь за ней наконец закрылась и в палате установилась тишина. Джек тихонько сидел в своем убежище, уткнувшись носом в стенку и пряча руки в складках мешковатой пижамы на груди. Стюарт видел, как время от времени он заторможено моргал, и, за исключением дыхания и спазматически подергивающихся рук, это было единственным признаком того, что командир бодрствует.

— Как вы, сэр? — спросил Стью, когда не смог больше выносить царившей в палате тишины, нарушаемой только журчанием воды в неисправном бачке, и скривился — по крайней мере, здоровой стороной лица — звук голоса в кафельном мешке прозвучал неожиданно громко. Джек не ответил, но Стью показалось, что он прижался к стене сильней, словно хотел спрятаться.

— Простите, — пробормотал он. — Это я, сэр. Лейтенант Иглман, сто двадцать седьмой пехотный. Очень рад видеть вас…

«В добром здравии» беспомощно повисло в воздухе. Стюарт закрыл глаза.

— Я надеялся, что вас вытащат раньше, сэр, — тихо сказал он, не открывая глаз. — Я хотел вернуться туда за вами, когда… — Он беспомощно шевельнул правой ногой. — Мне так жаль…

Сжиравшее его все это время чувство вины комом стояло в горле и пекло глаза. Он больно ущипнул себя за переносицу.

— Простите, сэр, — повторил он. Джек медленно моргнул, уставившись в стену. Расслабленное, лишенное всяческого выражения лицо яснее ясного свидетельствовало о том, что «дома» никого нет. Словно то, что делало капитана Джека Бенджамина хорошим парнем и еще более хорошим командиром, с которым Стюарт шесть лет плечо к плечу провел в Афганистане и еще четыре до того — сначала в учебке, потом в офицерской школе, — безвозвратно ушло, оставив отощавшую оболочку бессмысленно пялиться в стены.

С подбородка Джека тянулась ниточка слюны. Почувствовав, что сейчас или закричит, или что-нибудь ударит, Стюарт торопливо поднялся на ноги, постучал, дохромав до двери, и прижался к гладкой поверхности лбом, отсчитывая секунды между вдохами. Ему не открыли. Он постучал еще раз — чуть громче — и выглянул в забранное мелкой сеткой маленькое окошечко. В коридоре было пусто. Стюарт почувствовал, как зачастило сердце в груди, и подавил отчаянное желание замолотить кулаком в дверь со всей силы.

— Эй, — хрипло позвал он, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле. — Эй!

В затылке свербело, словно кафельный мешок надвигался на него сзади, и Стюарт не мог заставить себя обернуться. Он стукнул ладонью по двери, приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы получить лучший угол обзора, и едва не упал от неожиданности, когда в окошке с той стороны появилась размытая тень. Приглушенно зазвенели ключи. За дверью стоял давешний прыщавый долговязый санитар, левый наушник болтался на груди, и оттуда слабо доносилась какая-то ритмичная мелодия. Оглядев его, санитар нахмурился.

— С вами, э-э, все в порядке, лейтенант?

Стью кивнул, торопливо проталкиваясь мимо него в относительную свободу и простор коридора.

— Клаустрофобия, да? — сочувственно поинтересовался парень.

Стюарт помотал головой, упираясь руками в колени и судорожно хватая воздух ртом.

— Бывает, — ничуть не смутившись явной нерасположенностью собеседника к общению, откликнулся парень, прикрывая дверь.

— Постой, — сказал вдруг Стюарт, распрямившись так резко, что перед глазами на мгновение стало темно. — Одну секунду погоди.

Он вернулся в палату, не давая себе времени передумать, и с трудом присел перед Джеком, чувствуя, как простестующе ноет нога в ответ на такое обращение.

— Я вас не оставлю больше, сэр, — сказал он, пожалуй, чуть громче, чем следовало. Капитан сжался, сильнее прижимая руки к груди, и Стюарту на миг показалось, что если бы Джек не упирался в стену головой, то принялся бы сейчас раскачиваться. — Можете быть уверены, сэр.

— Не стоит подходить к ним так близко, приятель, — предостерег от двери санитар, но Стью уже поднимался.

— До завтра, сэр, — сказал он уже мягче, и добавил негромко: — Джек, — даже зная, что тот не откликнется.

* * *

На следующее утро, завидев его у палаты, сестра Миллс улыбнулась и еще издали помахала ему рукой. В этот день на завтрак был порошковый омлет, залитый йогуртом, и яблочное пюре, которое выглядело так, будто его один раз уже съедали. Когда до него дошло, Джек, до того более-менее послушно открывавший рот, уперся.

— Ну же, дорогой, — уговаривала Мэри. — Это же десерт, самое вкусное.

Стюарт почувствовал, как теплеет в груди — капитан никогда не был сладкоежкой. Вечно раздавал шоколад и печенье из своего пайка в санчасти или местным ребятишкам.

— Сэр, — вмешался он, наклоняясь вперед, но не подсаживаясь ближе. — Вам нужно поесть. Это витамины, сэр.

Мэри иронично вздернула бровь, но выражение ее лица изменилось, когда Джек приоткрыл рот и позволил скормить себе целых три ложки, прежде чем отказался доедать окончательно. А Стюарт до конца дня пребывал в хорошем расположении духа, даже несмотря на то, что за остальные полдня, которые он провел в палате со своим капитаном, развлекая его воспоминаниями о времени, которое они провели в офицерской школе, и анекдотами, которых наслушался пока лежал в госпиталях, Джек ни на что больше не отреагировал.

* * *

На следующее утро на стойке регистрации при входе в госпиталь Стюарта поймала задерганная медсестра, вручила направление, нацарапанное на больничном бланке неразборчивым почерком полковника Эдмондса, и отправила к терапевту. Доктор — немолодой мужчина с большими залысинами и уставшими глазами — помял ногу, мельком взглянул на шрамы на лице, покивал, поменял повязку, хотя Стюарт и сам давно уже научился это делать, и, сделав пометку в новой, пустой еще карте, отправил его восвояси, велев показаться в понедельник любому врачу, который будет дежурить.

К завтраку Джека Стюарт безнадежно опоздал, но сестра Сэррас разрешила ему остаться до обеда и вручила поднос с его остатками — картофельным пюре, в подливе к которому виднелись тощие волокна сероватого мяса, и растолченной отварной брокколи в качестве гарнира — когда после нескольких ложек капитан отказался есть. У него Джек доел почти все и уткнулся в стену, только когда дошло до последних ложек брокколи.

— Вот и славно, сэр, — похвалил Стью, осторожно вытирая ему губы бумажной салфеткой. Джек все так же глядел в стену отсутствующим взглядом.

* * *

В воскресенье госпиталь был непривычно тихим. Большинство кабинетов стояли закрытыми, в коридорах появлялся только дежурный персонал, и даже постоянно что-то бубнивший парень из двадцать шестой палаты психиатрического отделения притих.

Дежурная медсестра была Стюарту незнакома. В ответ на его робкое предложение покормить капитана самому она вручила ему поднос, но после трех, ссылаясь на обозначенное Эдмондсом «усмотрение персонала», бесцеремонно выставила из палаты. Стюарт послонялся немного в маленьком скверике между корпусов, размышляя, не стоит ли исследовать прилегающие к госпиталю кварталы, но к тому времени, когда разморенное августовское солнце кануло за далекий горизонт, так ничего и не надумал.

Понедельник выдался суетливым. В терапевтическом отделении возле кабинета дежурного врача ожидала небольшая армия желающих попасть на прием. Свободных мест на скамейках в коридоре не было, и Стюарт, почувствовав, как в бедре просыпается знакомая боль, решил, что зайдет после того, как покормит Джека завтраком. Однако на сестринском посте на входе в психиатрическое отделение его развернули, сказав что полковник Эдмондс уже несколько раз о нем спрашивал и срочно требует к себе.

Секретарша, острые ногти которой на этой неделе были выкрашены в золотистый цвет, едва взглянув на Стюарта, кивком указала на кабинет, все это время не переставая что-то печатать. Вид у полковника был слишком взмыленный даже для понедельничного утра. Он рявкнул в трубку телефона «Немедленно!», скомкал и швырнул в мусорную корзину какой-то документ и, только подняв взгляд на Стюарта, несколько просветлел лицом.

— О, лейтенант, наконец-то! Присаживайтесь.

Стюарт постарался устроиться на неудобном стуле так, чтобы край не давил на шрамы.

— Сэр.

Полковник сбросил телефонный звонок и снял трубку с рычага.

— Персонал докладывает, что вам, лейтенант, удалось добиться с капитаном Бенджамином некоего прогресса. А как по-вашему, перемены есть?

Стюарт прочистил горло.

— Капитан стал лучше есть, сэр, насколько я могу судить. — Про то, что у дежурной медсестры на попечении помимо Джека находилось еще двенадцать человек, он говорить не стал. — Мне кажется, он меня узнает, хотя внешне это, пожалуй, не очень проявляется.

Полковник задумчиво покивал, барабаня по стопке бумаг толстыми пальцами.

— Ну, что ж, это определенно движение в правильном направлении, лейтенант. — Он откинулся в кресле и воззрился на Стюарта, словно взвешивая в голове следующие слова. — Вы пробовали с ним говорить?

Стюарт смешался.

— Постоянно, сэр. В смысле, я часто к нему обращаюсь, сэр. Во время еды и не только.

— Капитан проявлял хоть какую-то эмоциональную реакцию на ваши слова? Радость, гнев, раздражение?

— Нет, насколько я могу судить, сэр. — Стюарт пошевелился, меняя позу — нога начала затекать. — Но мне кажется, что порой он слушает более внимательно. Сэр.

Стью внутренне поморщился — если бы полковник попросил его описать, в чем выражается эта внимательность командира, ему нечего было бы ответить. Все, что у него было — надежда да смутное ощущение собственной правоты. Но Эдмондс не спросил.

— Хорошо, лейтенант, — сказал он, выпрямляясь. — Продолжайте в том же духе. Надеюсь, капитан все-таки пойдет с вами на контакт. Можете идти.

Стюарт лихо отдал честь и вышел из кабинета, стараясь не сильно припадать на больную ногу.

К завтраку Джека он безнадежно опоздал и, когда неловко опустился на пол напротив сидевшего в своем углу за кроватью капитана, на мгновение ему показалось, что от капитана исходит смутное недовольство.

— Извините, сэр, — мягко сказал он. — Меня задержали.

Он принялся в красках рассказывать про свое утро, и, хотя Джек по обыкновению никак не реагировал, его худые напряженно скованные плечи немного расслабились.

— Я говорил, что не оставлю вас, сэр, — напомнил Стюарт, когда другие слова иссякли. — И я не оставлю.

Джек заторможено моргнул. В замке скрипнул, проворачиваясь, ключ — Мэри принесла поднос с обедом.

Остаться до вечера снова не получилось: по понедельникам во второй половине дня Джека посещал доктор Робертс, высокий, сухопарый, рано полысевший тип в огромных очках в поддельной черепаховой оправе. Он недовольно поглядел на Стюарта, пообещал поговорить с полковником Эдмондсом о недопустимости подобного непрофессионального вмешательства в назначенный им курс лечения и, усевшись на довольно нелепо выглядевший под ним раскладной стульчик, выставил Стью за дверь, чтобы не мешал «беседовать с пациентом». Судя по реакции Джека, а точнее, по полному отсутствию таковой, с таким же успехом доктор Робертс мог «беседовать» со стенкой в своем кабинете.

Стюарт вернулся в терапевтическое отделение. Очередь там действительно рассосалась, но дежурный врач, услышав его имя, вытащил откуда-то пачку бумаг, в которой он узнал отсканированные листы своей истории болезни, и устроил ему настоящий осмотр. Насколько мог судить Стью, решительно ничего нового доктор не обнаружил. Но от прикосновений затянутых в перчатки пальцев и холодных инструментов вернулась память о первых днях в госпитале, о которых он с радостью предпочел бы забыть, и следующей ночью Стью проснулся, глухо воя в подушку, в полной уверенности, что ногу все-таки ампутировали. До самого рассвета уснуть вновь он так и не решился.

Последовавший день оказался под стать тяжелой ночи. Сестра Сэррас была сильно не в духе — Стью слышал, как она распекает кого-то по телефону, бурно перемежая английские и итальянские ругательства. Дежуривший с ней в паре медбрат по имени Зак поспешил заткнуть уши наушниками и старался держаться от бушевавшей медсестры по возможности дальше. Обитатель двадцать шестой палаты, обычно тихо бормочущий себе под нос, вдруг принялся кричать, молотя в дверь рукой, и прошло несколько минут, прежде чем два санитара, лениво отделились от стойки у сестринского поста, чтобы его утихомирить.

Джек лежал, забившись под кровать и прикрывая голову руками. Сэррас плюхнула на тощий матрац поднос с завтраком и, с трудом опустившись на одно колено, устало сказала: «Вылезай, солдат. Завтрак».

— Мэм, пожалуйста, — попросил Стью, не желая еще больше злить ее и опасаясь еще сильнее напугать Джека.

Сэррас не обратила на него никакого внимания.

— Солдат! — строго повторила она.

Стью подумал, что даже при том, что Джеку до нормального веса не хватало фунтов сорок минимум, он вполне мог один раз пропустить завтрак.

— Мэм, давайте… — начал было он, но было поздно — сестра наклонилась и, ухватив капитана за пижаму, попыталась вытащить из его убежища силком. Джек закричал.

Он не вырывался, не пытался защищаться, просто прикрывал голову скрюченными пальцами и вопил на одной бесконечной ноте.

— Сэр, Джек, пожалуйста, — умоляюще произнес Стью, но его уже оттеснили в сторону. А через несколько секунд капитан оказался на кровати, пристегнутый к раме широкими ремнями за запястья и щиколотки. Один из медбратьев наклонился над ним, вкалывая что-то в шею, и крик наконец прекратился. Джек обмяк, равнодушно уставившись в потолок. Опрокинутый поднос валялся на полу, содержимое растеклось по полу.

— Послушайте… — начал было Стью, но медбрат покачал головой.

— На сегодня часы посещений окончены, приятель.

— У меня разрешение полковника Эдмондса, — предпринял Стюарт еще одну попытку, но на парня это не произвело никакого впечатления.

— Полковника здесь нет, лейтенант. Посещения окончены.

Сестра Сэррас, ругаясь, принялась вытирать пол.

— Я вернусь, сэр, — только и успел сказать Стюарт, прежде чем его выставили за дверь, но Джек вряд ли его услышал — глаза его были закрыты, лицо разгладилось. Он крепко спал. По крайней мере, Стюарт на это надеялся.

Палату заперли. Сэррас в сопровождении лениво толкающего тележку с подносами Зака отправилась кормить следующего пациента. Стюарт полагал, что вскоре непременно появится полковник, но время шло, никто не приходил, и он догадался, что персонал и не думал докладывать об инциденте. В первый момент это возмутило Стюарта. Он торопливо направился в сторону административного корпуса, не обращая внимания на боль в затекшей ноге, но вскоре остановился. Эдмондсу, безусловно, придется не по вкусу случившееся, и персонал получит нагоняй, но… Стюарт остановился, пораженный внезапной мыслью. Но эти же люди будут дежурить здесь через день, и еще через день и еще и капитан будет находиться в полном их распоряжении. Бесправный, безответный и беспомощный.

Стюарт с трудом добрел до ближайшей скамьи и тяжело на нее опустился. Охваченный радостью от воссоединения с командиром, полностью поглощенный попытками добиться от него хоть какого-то узнавания, какого-то прогресса, он совершенно не задумывался о том, что уже меньше чем через две недели лишится возможности с ним видеться. Эдмондс сообщит семье о том, что капитан найден. Джека переведут в какую-нибудь дорогую частную клинику и… И что? «И я его больше никогда не увижу», — подумал Стюарт, чувствуя, как эта мысль оседает в животе ледяной тяжестью. Он вскочил на ноги и пошел прочь прежним размашистым шагом, совершенно не щадя ноги — только бы ни о чем, кроме физической боли, больше не думать.

* * *

Остаток дня прошел в тягостных раздумьях. Стюарт то наматывал круги по своей маленькой комнатушке, то возвращался к ноутбуку. Но чем больше он читал о Бенджаминах, тем сильнее убеждался в том, что все его предположения верны.

Два года назад Сайлас Бенджамин вовсю использовал трагедию сто двадцать седьмого батальона, чтобы победить на выборах и получить должность генерального прокурора Вирджинии. Он был отставным военным и отцом, отдавшим стране собственного сына. Пресса восторгалась стойкостью и мужеством, с которыми он принял известия сначала о том, что сын попал в плен, а вскоре и о предположительной его гибели. На немногочисленную оппозицию обрушились мощные волны праведного гнева. Штат скорбел вместе с Сайласом. Штат поддерживал Сайласа, штат хотел видеть Сайласа своим генеральным прокурором.

Стюарт снова вскочил и зашагал по комнате. Сайлас запрет Джека в частной клинике, но сначала выжмет из этой ситуации все, что только возможно. В сети уже вовсю задавались вопросом, примет ли прокурор участие в предвыборной гонке на место губернатора штата или будет сразу баллотироваться в сенат. Отец, которому вернули сына. Волна поднявшейся шумихи вполне может доставить такого умного и расчетливого политика, каким, безусловно, был Сайлас Бенджамин, даже в Белый дом.

Стюарт отчетливо вспомнил, как менялось, становясь непроницаемой каменной маской, лицо Джека, стоило кому-нибудь из сослуживцев, особенно старших по званию, упомянуть его отца. Капитан никогда ничего не рассказывал, никогда не вдавался ни в какие детали или подробности, но Стюарт понимал, что расти в тени такого человека, должно быть, весьма не просто. Он помнил, как как-то ночью года три или четыре назад, когда они коротали прохладную и вдобавок свободную от дежурств афганскую ночь у костра, Джек рассказал, как в детстве часто рассказывал сказки своей сестре-близнецу.

«Сказочник из меня никакой, — словно наяву услышал Стью голос Джека. — Поэтому героями у меня были брат и сестра. Они были принцем и принцессой, жили во дворце в прекрасном королевстве. Она должна была вырасти красавицей и выйти замуж за благородного рыцаря, а он должен был унаследовать трон, если, конечно, отец хоть раз останется им доволен». Джек тогда замолчал, уставившись в пламя, и Стью промолчал, а вскоре вовсе перевел разговор на другую тему.

Стью проворочался до самого утра, а когда наконец задремал, ему приснилось, что он получил на Джека похоронку, и он проснулся с криком, еще ощущая пальцами неровности бумажного листка и видя отпечатавшиеся на изнанке век скупые сухие строчки. Он стоял под горячим душем, пока не перестал дрожать, выпил в столовой чашку кофе — завтрак просто не лез в горло — и поспешил в госпиталь, стремясь убедиться, что Джек здесь, жив и что с ним все пусть в относительном, но порядке.

Было еще очень рано. Ночная смена только готовилась сдавать посты, но дверь в палату Джека была открыта. Внутри никого не оказалось. Скомканное белье грудой валялось на полу у кровати, с рамы которой все еще свисали ремни. Стюарт похолодел. Сердце на бесконечно долгий миг замерло, а после заколотилось о грудную клетку, словно пытаясь выбраться. Стью беспомощно оглянулся, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в косяк двери, а потом до него донесся успокаивающий голос сестры Миллс.

В конце коридора вместо палаты была устроена санитарная комната. Стюарт добрел до нее на подгибающихся ногах и открыл дверь. Стены и пол тут тоже были кафельные, но вместо кровати стояла громоздкая ванна с порыжевшим дном и кое-где сколотой эмалью. Сейчас она была наполнена водой с шапками пены. Внутри с всегдашним отсутствующим выражением сидел Джек, сгорбившись и сутуля худые плечи. Бледная кожа капитана порозовела от горячей воды. Спину наискосок пересекали с полдюжины неровных стянутых шрамов.

— Ты думаешь устроить истерику или в обморок хлопнешься, лейтенант? — тихо, не меняя ласкового тона, которым разговаривала с Джеком, спросила Мэри. И Стюарт только тогда осознал, что стоит, уцепившись за стену и дыша, как загнанная лошадь. Он выпрямился и помотал головой.

— Никак нет, мэм. Доброе утро.

Медсестра улыбнулась:

— Доброе, лейтенант, — и снова повернулась к Джеку.

— А у нас с тобой гости, дорогой. Лейтенант Иглман пришел тебя навестить. Ты же помнишь лейтенанта?

Джек не шевельнулся. Мэри окунула губку в воду и продолжила обтирать его мягкими плавными движениями. Стюарт, памятуя о том, что капитан не любил, когда стояли у него за спиной, подошел поближе и сел на табурет, положив лежащие там полотенца и чистую пижаму себе на колени. Он вгляделся в лицо капитана, ища там следы пережитого им вчера потрясения, но лицо было расслабленно-бесстрастным, разве что только глаза покраснели.

— Что случилось? — спросил он таким же мягким спокойным тоном, каким говорила медсестра.

— Ну, памперс ему на ночь Салли поменять не подумала.

— Ох. — Стюарт почувствовал, что краснеет, и Мэри взглянула на него со снисходительной улыбкой, ни на миг не отрываясь от своего занятия.

— Да, лейтенант. Ох. — Она выделила это слово едва заметной интонацией. Джек вдруг шевельнулся, с шумом выдохнул и снова затих.

— Извините, сэр, — смущенно пробормотал Стюарт, и улыбка Мэри стала печальной.

— Это ничего, — мягко сказала она. — Джек у нас любит купаться, правда?

Джек, разумеется, не ответил. В комнате было жарко, от горячей воды кафельные стены покрылись капельками конденсата. На подоле и закатанных рукавах форменного платья Мэри темнели сырые пятна. Стью ослабил тугой узел галстука и покраснел, снова поймав на себе ее взгляд. Рука Мэри скользнула глубоко под воду.

— А часто используют эти ремни? — спросил он, чтобы нарушить неловкое молчание. Мэри, теперь уговаривавшая капитана дать ей руку, пожала плечами.

— Поначалу, как только перевели — почти постоянно. Он беспокойный был, кричал, не подпускал к себе совсем. Сейчас почти никогда. Он у нас тихий, правда, солдат?

Джек медленно моргнул, глядя в никуда рассеянным взглядом.

— Он может прийти в себя?

Брови Мэри удивленно поползли вверх.

— Я не врач, лейтенант. Тебе нужно спросить доктора Робертса или полковника. — Она нежно промокнула губкой неохотно подставленную Джеком ладонь. Ее всю и большую часть пальцев покрывали ожоговые рубцы, поэтому пальцы у него до конца не разгибались.

— Но, — продолжила она, так же аккуратно промокая и другую руку, — я работаю тут уже пять лет и могу сказать: всякое бывает, лейтенант. Всякое.

Стюарт кивнул.

Мыть голову Джек, как оказалось, не любил. Он хмурился, шумно выдыхал и отворачивался, пока Мэри касалась его покрытой коротким ежиком волос головы. Может быть, болел шрам, может, еще что. Стью вернул пижаму с полотенцами на табуретку и по примеру Мэри присел у бортика ванной, поморщившись, когда правое бедро потянуло болью.

— Сэр, сэр, — позвал он негромко. — Все в порядке, сэр. Потерпите немножечко, хорошо? Сестра Миллс сейчас уже закончит. Осталось совсем немножечко, сэр.

Джек еще раз шумно выдохнул и затих, хотя едва оформившаяся складка меж бровей так и не разгладилась.

— Тебе нужно подумать о смене профессии, лейтенант, — подмигнула Мэри и осеклась. — Извини! Я не подумала, не имела в виду ничего дурного.

Стюарт не сразу понял, о чем она, а поняв, покачал головой.

— Ничего. Меня и правда комиссуют через пару месяцев.

Мэри неуверенно улыбнулась и поднялась на ноги, отложив губку.

— Тогда помогай. Он сонный, да еще разморило в горячей воде. — Она потянула за цепочку затычки и обратилась уже к Джеку. — Все солдат, подъем. Ты у нас чист теперь, как новенький.

То, что Стюарт поначалу принял за полотенце, оказалось на деле махровой простыней — застиранной, колючей и пахнущей дешевым стиральным порошком. Но Джек безропотно дал себя в нее завернуть, послушно выбрался из ванны на коврик и терпеливо стоял, пока Мэри его вытирала. Стюарт, крепко придерживая капитана за плечи, с удивлением осознал, что Джек дюйма на три ниже его. В воспоминаниях он всегда смотрел на своего капитана снизу вверх.

Одевали Джека они тоже в четыре руки, хотя Стюарт деликатно отвел глаза, пока Мэри натягивала трусы-подгузник. Джек перенес всю процедуру совершенно безучастно, только отворачивался заторможенно, если что-то случайно касалось лица.

— Ну вот. Совсем другое дело, — вздохнула Мэри, подворачивая рукава на новой пижаме. — Я сейчас быстренько перестелю в палате постель. Покормишь его?

Стюарт торопливо закивал, и она просияла.

— Здорово, а то я ведь пораньше пришла карты заполнить, а тут вот.

— С удовольствием покормлю, мэм, — горячо заверил ее Стюарт. — Мне совсем не трудно.

Джек доел утреннюю порцию жидкой каши до конца, и Стюарт уболтал его на половинку фруктового желе ядреного зеленого цвета.

— Молодец, лейтенант. — Мэри стояла в дверях палаты, привалившись к косяку и засунув руки в карманы униформы.

Стью шутливо отсалютовал ей в ответ. Джек морщился, сталкивая языком с губы прилипший комочек желе. Стюарт отдал медсестре почти пустой поднос и помог капитану салфеткой.

* * *

— А капитану не разрешается гулять? — спросил Стюарт в пятницу, когда опять дежурила Мэри. С сестрой Сэррас, чья смена была накануне, Стюарт держался холодно, даже враждебно, пока не заметил, что и без того безмолвный, безучастный ко всему Джек совсем притих, втянув голову в исхудавшие плечи, словно каким-то образом ощутил царящую в комнате атмосферу, пусть даже и направленную не на него.

Улыбка Мэри снова сделалась хрупкой и печальной.

— Капитан у нас не очень хорошо реагирует на открытые пространства. Он и в коридор-то не любит выходить.

И действительно, когда Стью провожал Джека до палаты после позавчерашнего купания, капитан сжимался, пригибал голову и, кажется, делал все возможное, чтобы идти быстрей.

Стюарт сник. В последние дни его не отпускала мысль, что до Джека обязательно получится достучаться, но только где-нибудь вне безликой белизны больничной палаты. Интересно, разрешат ли ему принести сюда один из тех цветков в кадках, которые во множестве украшали подоконники в коридорах.

Вторая неделя его пребывания здесь подходила к концу. Дежурный терапевт этим утром — тот самый, что прогнал его в понедельник через полноценный медосмотр — меняя повязку, сказал, что еще пять-семь дней — и можно будет навсегда с ней расстаться. Стюарт ощутил смутный укол беспокойства при мысли о том, во что превратилось его лицо, но быстро забыл, сосредоточившись только на том, как достучаться до Джека.

Он рассказал капитану все, какие помнил, истории времен их пребывания в учебке и офицерской школе. Вспомнил всех, кто когда-либо служил у Джека под началом — исключая, разумеется, сто двадцать седьмой. Перечислил все местечки, базы, перевалочные пункты и лагеря, где они проводили больше нескольких часов. В один из дней, пристально следя за реакцией Джека, он даже пересказал самим Джеком когда-то рассказанную историю об игрушечном медведе, который в детстве был у них с сестрой. За которого они отчаянно дрались и которого отдавали по доброй воле тому из них, кому сильнее прилетало от родителей. Джек ничего не говорил и продолжал смотреть рассеянным взглядом куда-то мимо левого плеча Стью.

Во вторник полковник Эдмондс послал за ним прямо в палату. Стюарт пошел, внутренне кипя от негодования — была смена сестры Сэррас, и ему отчаянно не хотелось оставлять Джека с ней наедине. Секретарши в приемной не было. Воспользовавшись моментом, Стюарт сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, заставляя себя успокоиться, и уже поднял было руку, чтоб постучать, когда из-за двери донеслись голоса. Точнее, один голос, принадлежавший полковнику, — второй был едва различимым гудением в телефонной трубке. Стюарт замер.

— Нет, — говорил между тем полковник своему собеседнику. — Пока видимых улучшений нет, но даже если парень до конца жизни останется овощем — какого черта! Это все равно его сын. Прокурор не тот человек, чтоб не разыграть карту мальчишки с максимальной для себя выгодой, как бы он там на самом деле к нему не относился.

Трубка пробубнила в ответ сначала согласно, потом вопросительно. Полковник хмыкнул.

— В жопу ордена. Хочу перебраться куда-нибудь в Вашингтон, остопиздело перебирать бумажки и изо дня в день любоваться на дряблые сиськи Сьюзен.

Трубка загудела, будто на том конце провода загоготали, и Стью едва не пропустил еле слышный шорох открывающейся позади двери. Он громко постучал, и из кабинета тут же донеслось:

— Войдите!

Секретарша — очевидно, Сьюзен — проводила его ничего не выражающим взглядом.

Полковник, когда Стюарт вошел, убирал телефон в верхний ящик стола. Стюарт сел, чуть опередив приглашение и проклиная про себя неудобные стулья.

— Добрый день, лейтенант. Как успехи?

Стюарт осознал, что голова совершенно ясная и холодная, как бывало перед особо тяжелым заданием или боем, когда мандраж, страх и остальные эмоции словно отделялись, оставаясь за чертой и позволяя четко и быстро анализировать ситуацию и молниеносно принимать правильные решения. Он покачал головой с видимым огорчением.

— Капитан Бенджамин лучше на меня реагирует, сэр, но я не уверен, узнает ли он меня или просто привык за это время. Но он лучше ест, сэр. Сестра Миллс сказала, что он набрал полтора фунта за прошлую неделю.

Полковник слушал его, спокойно откинувшись в кресле.

— Ты славно потрудился, сынок, — сказал он, сплетя на животе толстые пальцы. — Но, к сожалению, даже в наше продвинутое время не все травмы удается исцелить.

— Да, сэр, — согласился Стью.

— Когда тебе снимают повязки, сынок?

— В понедельник, сэр.

— Очень хорошо. Я говорил с доктором Гудсером, он доволен твоим прогрессом.

— Спасибо, сэр. Можно просьбу, сэр?

Полковник разрешающе махнул рукой, и Стью подался вперед, хотя от этого больное бедро сильнее вдавилось в край стула.

— Разрешите мне по-прежнему посещать капитана Бенджамина эти дни, сэр. Может быть, прогресса и нет, но ведь и хуже ему не становится. Очень прошу вас, сэр!

Полковник потер подбородок.

— Что ж, должен признать — не вижу причин не удовлетворить вашу просьбу, лейтенант. Хотелось бы только убедиться, что вы помните о нашей, гм, договоренности.

— Конечно, сэр! От меня никто не узнает о том, что капитан здесь.

Полковник довольно улыбнулся, и Стюарту захотелось стереть эту улыбку кулаком. Вместо этого он попрощался и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Сьюзен набирала какой-то документ, звонко цокая по клавиатуре ядовито-зелеными ногтями.

В коридоре Стью остановился и обессилено привалился к стене. Бедро дергала противная боль, ладони вспотели, а в груди испуганно трепыхалось сердце. Шесть дней. У него оставалось всего шесть дней, чтобы достучаться до Джека, прежде чем тот навсегда исчезнет из его жизни.

* * *

Он чуть все не погубил. А ведь поначалу идея показать Джеку оружие показалось блестящей, мрачно подумал Стюарт, терпеливо ожидая, пока Джек, напряженный и нахохлившийся сверх обыкновения, откроет рот и позволит скормить себе еще ложечку картофельного пюре с тонкими волокнами разваренного мяса.

Капитан Бенджамин, как и всякий солдат, уважал оружие. И хотя в поле он неизменно предпочитал гениальное в своей простоте и надежности изделие русского инженера Калашникова или на крайний случай М-4, в наличии у Стюарта имелся только табельный пистолет, который он ничтоже сумняшеся притащил, спрятав под униформой.

К счастью, при виде оружия Джек не закричал, а лишь забился под кровать и сжался в комочек, закрыв голову руками. Выманить его оттуда Стюарту удалось только под вечер, поэтому теперь он старался, чтобы Джек доел все. Потому что если пропустивший обед по дурости Стью капитан и не отдавал себе отчет в том, что голоден, то желудок у него бурчал вполне недвусмысленно.

— Извините меня, сэр, — в который раз за этот день попросил Стью. — Не хотел, чтобы вы расстроились. Виноват, сэр, не подумал.

Ответом ему послужило только неумолчное журчание протекающего туалетного бачка. Джек, медленно моргнув, приоткрыл рот, и Стью покорно скормил ему следующую ложку пюре.

* * *

Стью присмотрел подходящий горшок — такой, чтоб легко было унести даже с его хромотой, и чтоб растение в нем было посимпатичнее, — но исполнение плана пришлось отложить на день. В четверг дежурила сестра Сэррас, и Стью не хотел, чтоб она разоралась из-за растения и снова напугала Джека.

В пятницу была смена Мэри, но она, как назло, то и дело заглядывала в палату, где Стюарт вслух с телефона читал Джеку статью о детском онкологическом центре, в котором занималась волонтерством его сестра. Джек, по обыкновению, рассеянно смотрел куда-то в сторону, но не отворачивался, и его руки со скрюченными пальцами спокойно лежали на покрывале, а не прятались в складках пижамы.

Когда Мэри заглянула, наверное, в пятнадцатый раз за полдня, охая и жалуясь на какие-то неподъемные коробки, которые ей приходится переставлять, Стюарт начал догадываться, что она от него, кажется, чего-то хочет. В любом случае, статьи про волонтерство Мишель Бенджамин у него закончились.

— Вам помочь, мэм? — спросил он, поднимаясь, и понял, что догадался правильно, когда сестра Миллс просияла.

Подсобка, куда она его привела, была забита всяким хламом так плотно, что, на взгляд Стью, пытаться тут что-то переставлять было занятием не столько бессмысленным, сколько опасным. Стараясь ничего не задеть, он с опаской покосился на угрожающе кренящийся штабель коробок, датированных началом позапрошлого века, и подпер ее для верности стремянкой, у которой отсутствовало пять ступенек из шести.

— Так что тут нужно подвинуть, мэм?

— Тебя, глупый, — проворковала Мэри каким-то совершенно не похожим на ее обычный голосом, и, ловко уцепив Стюарта за галстук, впечаталась губами в губы, а когда он задохнулся от неожиданности, протолкнула язык ему в рот.

Стью сделал то, что подсказал ему до сих пор не подводивший инстинкт самосохранения — замер, и прошло всего полминуты, прежде чем до сестры Миллс дошло, что партнер реагирует на ситуацию совсем не так, как предполагалось.

— Лейтенант? — неуверенно спросила она уже своим обычным голосом, и он снова на мгновение ощутил прикосновение ее округлого бедра к своему паху, выдающему полную его незаинтересованность.

— Прошу прощения, мэм. Вы очень красивая женщина, просто... — Стью беспомощно пожал плечами. — Я играю за другую команду.

Она несколько секунд недоверчиво смотрела на него, и когда Стюарт уже решил, что сейчас она точно его ударит, застонала и уткнулась лицом ему в грудь.

— Ну почему всегда самые лучшие парни? — жалобно вопросила она.

Стюарт пожал плечами и неловко потрепал ее по руке.

— Не могу знать, мэм.

Мэри фыркнула и выпрямилась, отстраняясь. Ярко-красная помада размазалась вокруг ее губ. Стюарт потянулся вытереть рот, прежде чем сообразил, что это будет немного невежливо, но она только покачала головой, протягивая ему упаковку влажных салфеток, и принялась поправлять сбившийся чепец.

— Капитан этот твой, да? — спросила она, когда они оба привели себя в порядок.

Стюарт на мгновение смешался. Принцип «не спрашивай, не говори» существовал в армии задолго до того, как его оформили официально. И даже если бы не он, было совершенно невозможно жить в бараке или палатке с тридцатью другими парнями, посреди лагеря с тремя сотнями таких же палаток, и скрывать неуставные отношения. Даже если бы таковые были.

Он открыл было рот, но осекся, вспоминая их с Джеком бесчисленные посиделки у костров после того, как дозорные были расставлены по караулам, а остальные отправлены спать. Вспомнил, что Джек всегда, всегда — в разгар боя, или поднятый среди ночи, или вернувшийся после многочасового совещания в штабе — абсолютно точно знал, где находятся Стюарт и его люди. Он подумал о том, что они с Джеком давно понимали друг друга без всяких слов. Что самые тяжелые и грязные задачи, без которых не обходится ни одна война, если не мог — не успевал — делать сам, Джек поручал только Стюарту. Просто потому что знал: Стью справится. И Стью никогда его не подводил. Он почувствовал, как губы тянет улыбкой.

— Да, мэм. Это мой капитан, — просто сказал он, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь подсобки.

* * *

В субботу госпиталь пустовал, и план с цветком удалось воплотить в жизнь во всех аспектах, за исключением одного: Джек по-прежнему не реагировал ни на цветок, ни на Стюарта. Тот отстраненно отметил, что дошел до такого отчаяния, что готов был вытрясти эту несчастную петунию — если, конечно, то была она, познания Стюарта в цветах ограничивались в основном пустынными экземплярами — на обритую голову своего командира, если бы это помогло его вернуть.

Уложив Джека спать, он вернул несчастный горшок на место и стоял, вцепившись в подоконник и размеренно дыша, пока глаза не перестало жечь подступившими слезами. У него оставалось всего два дня.

* * *

Когда выяснилось, что Мэри подменяет какая-то медсестра, хотя было четвертое воскресенье месяца и, значит, ее смена, Стюарт даже не удивился. В столовой, где он завтракал, по постоянно включенному на канале новостей телевизору этим утром показали фрагмент выступления генерального прокурора Бенджамина, после чего щебечущие ведущие принялись обсуждать, примет ли тот участие в выборах в сенат от штата Вирджиния. Минут через пять после начала дискуссии на экран вывели старое фото Джека — совсем молодого, подтянутого, в парадной форме с иголочки и белой фуражке. Стью знал этот снимок — он был сделан на выпускном в офицерском училище.

— Разумеется, все мы помним о постигшей семью прокурора Бенджамина трагедии, — защебетала за кадром одна из ведущих. — Около двух лет назад капитан Джек Бенджамин, единственный сын генерального прокурора, попал в засаду, был взят в плен, и до сих пор дальнейшая его судьба неизвестна. Многие сомневались, что Сайлас Бенджамин, тогда еще просто отставной военный, справится с горем. Но, как показала жизнь, он сумел не только…

Стюарт бросил недоеденный омлет, неловко отодвинул стул и вышел из помещения, чувствуя на себе недоуменные взгляды всех до единого посетителей.

Капитан, как обычно, встретил его бессмысленным взглядом, обращенным в ближайшую стенку. Хотя позже Стюарту показалось, что, словно почувствовав его смятение и беспокойство, за завтраком Джек вел себя послушнее обычного — не отворачивался и не сжимал упрямо губ, даже когда дело дошло до фруктового пюре, которое для разнообразия не выглядело так, будто его уже один раз переварили. Что, впрочем, не помешало Стюарту заляпать ему этим пюре весь перед пижамной рубашки, а потом вдобавок промочить ее насквозь, когда он попытался оттереть пятна.

Стюарт бессильно уронил руки, в одной из которых все еще была зажата тряпка. Они с Джеком сидели напротив друг друга на полу. Джек — каким-то птичьим жестом подтянув к себе ноги, а Стью — неловко вытянув в стороны по бокам от капитана.

— Я не знаю, что делать, сэр, — прошептал он, к ужасу своему осознав, что плачет — безостановочно катившиеся слезы намочили край марлевой повязки, которую завтра должны были снять. — Я не знаю, как до вас достучаться. Вернитесь ко мне, сэр. Пожалуйста, сэр… Джек. Вернитесь.

Капитан, чуть наклонив голову, смотрел куда-то мимо него. Безмятежное лицо его ничего не выражало. Стюарт безобразно, как девчонка какая-нибудь, всхлипнул.

— Пожалуйста, Джек, — прошептал он, уже зная, что все напрасно, что он перепробовал все, что мог. — Пожалуйста… — Он осторожно сжал пальцы на гаче болтавшихся на Джеке пижамных штанов — так ребенок, боясь потеряться в толпе, цепляется за рукав взрослого. По лицу капитана тенью скользнуло что-то вроде недоумения, и оно снова разгладилось.

Стюарт вытер тряпкой текущий нос. Сквозь журчание воды в неисправном бачке унитаза было слышно, как подменявшая Мэри медсестра негромко кого-то окликнула. Стюарт моргнул, но пришедшая ему в голову мысль никуда не делась.

— Сэр. — Сказал он. Джек не отреагировал, но это было нормально. — Я…

Он не знал, что тут можно сказать еще, а поэтому просто наклонился и, мягко обхватив капитана за стриженый загривок, накрыл его губы своими. У Джека они были мягкие, теплые и еще хранили приторное послевкусие фруктового пюре. А потом капитан шевельнулся, довольно вздохнул, мягко скользнул языком в открывшийся от изумления рот Стюарта и отстранился, изучая его совершенно осмысленным взглядом.

— Д… Джек? — с третьего раза умудрился выговорить Стью. Капитан вздохнул, сел, сложив ноги на восточный манер и покачал головой.

— Нет. Не Джек. Тот, кому должно было достаться королевство.

Наверное, Стью и самому пора было в психушку, потому что он ровным счетом ничего не понимал. Капитан снова вздохнул.

— Вижу, объяснять придется долго. Хорошо. Для начала — меня зовут Джонатан.

* * *

— Он обо мне даже не подозревает, — сказал Джонатан под конец, когда Стью все еще размышлял, что за жизнь должна была быть у ребенка, чтобы он создал себе вторую личность из самим же придуманных для сестры сказок. Что за жизнь должна быть, чтобы ребенку в принципе понадобилась вторая личность. Стью растерянно кивнул и, встрепенувшись, заставил себя слушать внимательнее.

— Если бы знал, давно рассказал бы на медосмотрах. Ты же знаешь, какой он щепетильный.

Стюарт кивнул уже, наверное, в сотый раз за последние полчаса, чувствуя себя настоящим китайским болванчиком.

— Ты… он… в смысле, Джек, он… — Стюарт беспомощно махнул рукой, но Джонатан, похоже, без труда его понял.

— Он долго держался, — тихо сказал человек, деливший с его капитаном одно тело. — Почти девять месяцев. Я старался появляться чаще, но я тоже только человек, даже со всеми идеалами, которые он хотел во мне видеть.

Джонатан улыбнулся, и эта до последней морщинки в уголках глаз знакомая улыбка ножом резанула Стюарта по сердцу. Он всегда восхищался умением командира в самых отчаянных, самых тяжёлых и порой безнадёжных ситуациях брать себя в руки и делать что должно, невзирая ни на какие преграды, препятствия и моральные дилеммы. Если подумать, это всегда отчасти выглядело, как если бы Джек становился другим человеком, более жестким, решительным и требовательным — и прежде всего именно к себе.

— Он старше всех по званию, и чаще всего отрывались на нем. — На лицо капитана опустилась тень. — Он… Что-то в нем сломалось, Стью, и, боюсь, насовсем.

Джонатан опустил голову и глухо закончил: — Я не успел его подхватить, и теперь не могу до него дотянуться.

— Значит, ты… он навсегда останется таким?

Джонатан потеребил губу.

— Ему становилось лучше, — медленно, словно сверяясь с какими-то внутренними, доступными только ему одному данными, проговорил он наконец. — Я имею в виду, лечение помогает. Лекарства контролируют панику, тремор, приступы тревожности. На самом деле, доктора не так уж плохо с ним поработали, — сказал он с некоторым удивлением, а потом вдруг улыбнулся. — И ты почти достучался до него. Он уже не станет совсем прежним, но точно реагирует на тебя. Просто нужно чуть больше времени и…

Стюарт хлопнул себя по лбу так резко, что Джонатан вздрогнул.

— Время! — простонал Стью, едва сдерживаясь, чтоб не начать трясти его за грудки. — Господи! Тебе… ему… да черт! Вам нельзя здесь оставаться. Эдмондс позвонит Сайласу самое позднее завтра днем, и тот возьмет тебя… вас в оборот. Он так место генерального прокурора выиграл в тот год, когда нас схватили. А сейчас все говорят про выборы губернатора штата и в сенат.

Джонатан помрачнел.

— Сенат? Да, папочка по мелочам не разменивается…

— Сегодня воскресенье. Тут почти никого нет. У меня пропуск, — затараторил Стью. — Я легко тебя выведу. Обналичу карты, куплю машину, к вечеру мы уже будем в Техасе.

Джонатан смотрел на него, иронично вздернув бровь.

— Похитить сына генерального прокурора и пуститься в бега? Да-а, лейтенант Иглман, не самый блестящий ваш план, особенно учитывая имеющуюся в наличии возможность выйти отсюда совершенно легально.

Стюарт оторопело захлопал глазами, и Джонатан невесело улыбнулся.

— Не забывай, лейтенант: из нас с ним двоих я ещё полностью и абсолютно вменяем.

* * *

Стюарт отчаянно жалел, что не увидит выражения лица сестры Сэррас, когда Джонатан-Джек пожелает ей доброго утра и попросит встречи с лечащим врачом, но капитан настоял, чтобы он не вздумал пропускать последний визит к терапевту.

Без повязки лицо казалось беззащитным и голым. Стюарт осторожно коснулся щеки, и рецепторы послушно донесли в мозг информацию о прикосновении. Шрам ощущался просто как уплотнение на коже.

— Ну вот, лейтенант. Все более чем отлично, — сказал доктор Гудсер и без предупреждения развернул его к зеркалу.

Стюарт растеряно заморгал, но из отражения на него смотрел не незнакомец, не Квазимодо, а он сам, просто теперь от линии роста волос через висок, скулу и часть щеки тянулась длинная неровная полоска темного шрама.

— Со временем он сгладится еще сильней, особенно если вы будете использовать препараты, список которых я как раз пишу, — сообщил доктор. — Они все отпускаются без рецепта, подробную информацию о способе применения найдете на упаковке.

Доктор протянул ему листок и, похоже, в первый раз с начала визита пригляделся к нему повнимательнее.

— Все хорошо, лейтенант? — осторожно уточнил он, и Стюарт поспешно кивнул, прочищая горло.

— Да, доктор, все отлично. Более чем.

* * *

Джека-Джонатана таскали по комиссиям, оценкам, осмотрам и тестированиям четыре дня. Полковник Эдмондс присутствовал, кажется, на каждой, и двадцатка, на которую Стюарт поспорил со своим командиром, по праву досталась последнему — выписку капитану Бенджамину оформили четвергом, а не пятницей.

— Не знаю, выдержал ли бы дольше… — признался Джонатан вечером того же дня. Он сидел на кровати в маленькой комнатке Стюарта, подобрав под себя ноги на восточный манер, и наблюдал, как тот укладывает сумку. У него самого из вещей были только временное удостоверение личности, выписка, медицинская карта и нотариально заверенная копия прошения об отставке, которое он заказным письмом отослал руководству. Все остальное, начиная с трусов и заканчивая рыжей кожаной курткой, купил Стюарт.

Стью поднял на него встревоженный взгляд.

— Ты в порядке?

Джонатан пожал плечами.

— Устал. Надо было много всего держать в голове эти дни.

Стюарт сел с ним рядом.

— Ты… не останешься?

В уголках глаз капитана показались лучики-морщинки, как всегда, когда он улыбался.

— Останусь, пока не отъедем. Сайлас будет здесь к утру, и его команда потребует видео со всех камер на милю окрест. — Он накрыл ладонь Стюарта своей. — Джек будет с тобой в порядке. Его действительно надо было вытащить из палаты, чтобы расшевелить. Цветок ему, кстати, понравился.

Неровная, в шрамах ладонь погладила пальцы Стюарта.

— А ты… — Стюарт нервно облизнул губы. — Ты не против, что я его… Что я и он…

— Ты серьезно? — Джонатан рассмеялся. — Да я последние года три хотел вылезти вперед, просто чтобы с тобой вдоволь нацеловаться. Но Джек не хотел тебя подставлять, пока вы были в командировках.

— Ладно, — сказал Стью, переплетая свои пальцы с искалеченными его. — Тогда ладно.

* * *

Сорок пятое шоссе стелилось под колеса серой шелковой лентой. Окна в машине были приоткрыты, и салон наполнял запах пряного августовского разнотравья — по обеим сторонам дороги раскинулись бескрайние поля, кое-где разделенные на квадраты неровными полосами тощих тополей или уже начинавшего желтеть осинника. Сзади опять пристроился какой-то торопыга на «приусе», и Стью прижался к обочине, давая тому возможность их обогнать.

Приус пронесся мимо с недовольным гудком и стремительно рванул вперед, превратившись в маленькую точку. Джек, проспавший все десять часов с тех пор, как они сели в машину, пошевелился. Стью убедился, что позади по-прежнему никого нет, и сбросил скорость, чтобы можно было быстро остановиться, если что-то пойдет не так.

Джек открыл глаза. Его сонный, рассеянный взгляд медленно скользнул по приборной доске, по укрывавшему его полосатому пледу, купленному на заправке за доллар пятьдесят, по приоткрытому окну и полям какой-то желтой травы, мимо которых они проезжали, и наконец обратился к Стюарту.

— Стью? — тихо сказал он, словно был не уверен, не снится ли ему это все.

— Да, — ответил он, и Джек надолго задумался, а может просто потерял нить разговора или вовсе забыл, о чем спрашивал. Это было не страшно. Стюарт знал, что Джеку понадобятся время, поддерживающая терапия, хороший рацион, чтобы набрать вес, и реабилитация, чтобы хоть отчасти восстановить работоспособность пальцев. Ему потребуется кто-то, чтобы напомнить ему, кто он такой, если он забудет; кто-то, кто разделит с ним хорошие дни и будет кормить его с ложечки и менять памперс в плохие. И Джонатану с его холодной головой, большим сердцем и бесконечно усталыми глазами тоже понадобится кто-то, кто сможет подставить плечо ему. Хорошо, что у них есть теперь такой человек. 

— Мы едем, — сказал вдруг Джек так тихо, что было непонятно спрашивает он или просто констатирует факт.

— Да, сэр, едем, — на всякий случай мягко ответил Стью, и Джек снова надолго затих, но на этот раз — повернувшись лицом в его сторону.

Дорога сделала плавный поворот, и Стюарту показалось, что ветер донес до него запах океана.

— А куда? — Теперь определенно спросил Джек.

Стюарт покосился на брошенную на приборную панель карту с жирно обведенным синей ручкой названием.

— В Безмятежность, штат Флорида, сэр.

Джек задумчиво пошевелил губами, словно хотел сказать что-то еще, а может, просто пробовал на вкус незнакомое название — в любом случае, Стюарт не собирался его торопить. Дорога снова сделала поворот, и он явственно ощутил в ветре соленое дыхание океана.

— Хорошо, — так же тихо сказал Джек, очевидно придя к какому-то выводу. — Мне нравится.

Он повернулся, придвигаясь ближе, уткнулся головой в плечо Стюарта и закрыл глаза.

Стью, не сводя глаз с дороги, коснулся губами мягкого ежика волос на его макушке и снова плавно увеличил скорость.

Сквозь появившуюся справа полосу реденького леска весело подмигивало солнце. На заднем сиденье покачивались листья растения, которое могло быть петунией или чем-то другим. Джек тихо сопел во сне.

Впереди наконец показался океан.


End file.
